De todas as coisas, era Scrabble
by traduzindopt
Summary: "— Eu não me inscrevi pra "fingir ser um trouxa" — Malfoy murmurou." Um Malfoy entediado vai em busca de Hermione. [tradução da fanfic "Of All Things, It Was Scrabble" de Two Owled Friends]


**Primeiro eu queria dizer que, como tradutora, eu não tenho nenhuma obrigação de betar a história. Meu único trabalho aqui é traduzi-la, mesmo assim é impossível fazê-lo sem consertar alguns erros.**

 **Quaisquer erros de repetição, acentuação, etc, são por conta da autora da fanfic.**

 **.**

Draco e Hermione voltam para Hogwarts para seu oitavo ano. Ambos ficam para as férias. Eles acabam jogando um jogo juntos.

.

— Granger — disse uma voz da entrada do buraco do retrato, uma voz que Hermione reconheceria em qualquer lugar. — Granger — repetiu ele.

Suspirando, ela finalmente desvia o olhar de seu jogo de Scabble.

— O que você quer, Malfoy?

No furo do retrato, aberto completamente, estava Malfoy. Um ano antes, ou até seis meses antes, ela estaria enfurecida, vendo um sonserino, Draco Malfoy, de todos os outros, de pé na entrada da torre da Grifinória.

Ele entrou no quarto, o retrato fechando-se suavemente atrás dele.

— Eu não tenho nada para fazer.

Aproximando-se da poltrona em que ela estava sentada, ele se apoiou no braço do objeto.

— Eu nunca pensei que Hogwarts era tão chata quando está vazia. Todo mundo foi para casa para as férias. — Ele suspirou dramaticamente. — Exceto você e eu, Granger, nós somos os únicos restantes.

— Se eu estiver certa, há dois lufanos e três corvinos que ficaram também — respondeu Hermione, voltando a seu jogo de scrabble. — Pensei que filhos únicos deveriam ser bons em se divertir.

— Eu sempre tive um monte de elfos domésticos para brincar, e alguns dos amigos do pai ou da mãe estavam sempre lá, geralmente com seus filhos — disse Malfoy.

— Se você diz. — Hermione deu de ombros, ainda concentrada em seu scrabble. — _C, M, A,_ — ela murmurou, deslocando os pequenos azulejos ao redor com um dedo.

Malfoy se inclinou sobre a parte de trás da poltrona, aproximando-se desconfortavelmente. Hermione congelou, os músculos se contraíram.

— Desculpe, desculpe — murmurou Malfoy. Ele veio andou ao redor até um dos lados da poltrona. Pegando os três azulejos que Hermione vinha examinando, ele os arrumou rapidamente ao redor de um "E", ortografia de "camelo".

Hermione resmungou em voz baixa, um pouco irritada com a interferência de Malfoy.

— Não brinque com os meus azulejos, pegue o seu. — Mas ela deixou "camelo" onde estava.

— É um convite para brincar, senhorita Granger? — disse Malfoy.

— Não é como se você tivesse algo melhor para fazer, não é?

— Tenho muitas coisas para fazer — falou Malfoy, zombeteiro.

— Claro — Hermione concorcou. — Se você quer jogar, esta é a versão trouxa.

— Eu não sei se há uma versão trouxa e bruxa de scrabble — disse Malfoy.

— Magias são permitidas em scrabble? — perguntou Hermione, determinada a provar que estava errado.

— Se eles estiverem em qualquer dos Livros Padrôes de Feitiços, ou você pode executá-los quando for desafiado.

— Porque uma versão trouxa teria feitiços — disse Hermione sarcasticamente. — Eu te disse.

Malfoy puxou outra cadeira e sentou-se em frente a Hermione, ignorando seu último comentário.

— Vamos brincar? — ele perguntou em vez disso.

Hermione lhe entregou o saco de pano preto de ladrilhos de scrabble.

— Você quer um suporte?

— Sim. — Ele escolheu nove azulejos e colocou-os no suporte que Hermione acabara de lhe dar.

Ele olhou ao redor da tábua, e finalmente colocou alguns azulejos.

— Será que um trouxa sabe o que é isso? — perguntou Hermione, quando Malfoy colocou "pomo".

Ele franziu a testa, e então suspirou irritado. Ele pegou de volta os azulejos.

— Nós dois sabemos o que é um pomo, entrentanto.

— A maioria dos trouxas não sabe o que é um pomo, então não vai valer.

— Eu não me inscrevi pra "fingir ser um trouxa" — Malfoy murmurou.

— Eu não preciso de você para jogar, você pode simplesmente sair — disse Hermione, colocando seus tijolos.

Malfoy a ignorou novamente. Olhou atentamente para a prateleira e para trás. Finalmente, colocou dois azulejos ao de um "F".

" _Fim_ ".


End file.
